¡Lengua de Brujo!
by Ali-Kataki
Summary: Las PPGZ y Los RRBZ ya no son enemigos y ahora viven juntos, pero hay algo que no sabían de Butch...¿que pasara si un espíritu los quiere matar?, ¿Cuál sera la solución a ese problema?. Pasen y lean para descubrirlo...Horror/Suspense/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva, me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia es un Horror-Shot, o algo así planeo que tenga más de 5 capítulos. Bueno sin más comencemos…**

**Disclaimer/Declaration: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la loca trama y el personaje Katakiarimoto (Kataki)

.

Las PPGZ y Los RRBZ ya no eran enemigos, se podría decir que eran amigos y algo más…

Los 6 ahora vivían juntos, de hecho se estaban mudando a su nueva casa donde vivirían…pues contaban con 18 años de edad lo suficiente para irse a vivir solo, pero ellos habían hecho una promesa a los 15 años, por eso vivían juntos.

**~ Flash Back ~**

-Bien, hoy cumplimos un año de amistad- dijo una muy feliz Momoko

-Oh!...es cierto, deberíamos celebrarlo- dijo Miyako en el mismo estado que su amiga Momoko

-Qué tal si lo celebramos en el laboratorio y compramos botana entre todos?- sugirió Kaoru

-Suena a que voy a comer hasta explotar…mmm…me gusta!, ¡yo me apunto!- grito alegremente Boomer

-Si es para estar todos juntos, yo también me apunto- dijo Brick animado (**N/A: **que tierno :3)

-¡Que genial!- grito emocionado Butch -yo si voy!- exclamo -pero qué tal si nos dividimos en parejas para comprar las cosas?- pregunto -así podríamos comprar las cosas más rápido- cuando apenas iban a hablar sus hermanos él los interrumpio- ¡YO PIDO A KAORU!- grito a todo pulmón el chico, tomando de la mano a la susodicha para llevársela, sacándole un lindo color carmesí en las mejillas de la chica.

-Pues no hay que perder tiempo…vámonos Miyako- dijo el rubio para después irse con la chica, poniéndola en el mismo estado que Kaoru

-Bueno, solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo el de orbes rojos algo cabreado por la acción de sus dos hermanos

-Si…qué tal si vamos a la dulcería, luego a la pastelería y por ultimo al restaurante de Annie- dijo la pelirroja al estilo chibi

-Okey…-.-U-dijo Brick algo aturdido por lo dicho de la chica

Después de como 2 horas en comprar botana y pues…todo lo que sea comestible (**N/A: **Dios! cuanto comen esos chicos…-_-U) Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo

-¡HOLA YA LLEGAMOS!- dijeron al unísono todos -ja ja ja ja- se empezaron a reír como locos psicópatas por la repentina llegada al mismo tiempo

-Bien!, que esperamos a comer…digo, digo…a celebrar!- dijo el ojiazul muy sonriente sacándoles una gotita estilo anime a los demás

*Todos entraron al laboratorio*

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Hay que ver una película- dijo la de ojos azul cielo

-Si, buena idea- dijo el pecoso guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, a lo cual se llevó un sonrojo de parte de la chica

-Je, je, bueno iré a poner la película- dijo Miyako

-Yo te acompaño- dijo el rubio, para luego irse con la rubia a la sala

-Okey, Brick y yo pondremos las botanas en los platos- dijo Momoko apuntando unos trastos que estaban por ahí (ellos junto a Butch y Kaoru estaban en la cocina)

-Sí, y Butch y yo serviremos las gaseosas en los vasos- dijo Kaoru

*Con los rubios en la sala…*

-Oye Miyako…- dijo llamando la atención de la chica

-¿Si?- le dijo en señal de que prosiguiera

-Am…pues…quería decirte…que tu…- titubeo -q-que me…gu-gus-gustas- termino por fin el ojiazul más rojo que un tomate

-Boomer…tú también me gustas- dijo la rubia algo ruborizada por lo dicho del chico

-Entonces…. ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo abalanzándose sobre el rubio, dándole un beso lleno de amor, empezó tierno e iban a ir más a fondo pero….

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?- soltaron 4 chicos en la entrada de la sala con los ojos como platos, sorprendidos por TODO lo que acababan de ver

-Es que Boomer y yo….

-Miyako y yo…

-Si eso ya lo sabemos…pero me sorprende que tú, tu Boomer , un estúpido infantil haya sido el primero de nosotros tres en tener novia, osea, ¿qué está pasando?. Yo debería ser el primero, por ser el más guapo, atractivo, sexy y sensual de los tres- dijo Butch indigno (**N/A:** cuanto ego)

-Ja, pues tú ceras el ultimo- dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo

-Eh?...- soltó el azabache, sin entender lo que dijo su hermano

-Sí, el ultimo, porque el que sigue soy yo- dijo para después inclinarse enfrente de la pelirroja -Momoko, tu…tú me gustas y mucho, siento que me muero al no poder verte, el que estés como loca viendo a otros chicos, pero eso si te digo yo solo tengo ojos para ti…- dijo Brick de lo más tranquilo con los ojos cerrados y tomando la mano de la chica

-Oh!, Brick que lindo…- dijo la de moño

-Momoko, quisieras darme el honor de ser mi novia?- pregunto el de gorra

-¡AAaaa!...no sabes cuanto he esperado por esto….por fin!, bendita sea, tengo un novio, ¡SIII!...- la chica se relajó un poco después de todos los brincos y saltos que dio -sí, Brick, si quiero "darte el honor de ser tu novia"- dijo imitando la voz de Brick

-¡Qué bien!- dijo para después pararse y besar a la chica que estaba enfrente de él, la beso tiernamente y cuando termino de besarla, le lleno de besos la cara, dándole a entender a la chica que estaba muy feliz

-¡NOOO!...el gran Butch, el último de "Los Chicos Alborotadores" sin novia, en la maldita "fiendzone"- dijo lloriqueando cómicamente

-Ja ja ja ja- rio Kaoru al ver a su amigo con esa cara de llanto que lo hacía ver lindo, esperen ¿lindo?, pues si, a la chica le gustaba ese chico egocéntrico, pero nunca se lo diría- bueno déjense de cursilerías y veamos la película, y ya deja de llorar "chico sollozo"- dijo burlona, a lo que el azabache solo frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, la chica solo negó levemente con la cabeza

-Okey, pero primero hay que hacer una promesa- dijo la de coletas, para después poner su mano en forma de que los demás también la pusieran (encima de la suya)

-¿Promesa?, ¿promesa de qué?- dijo Brick

-Una promesa de amigos- dijo Boomer poniendo su mano arriba de la de Miyako

-Una promesa de que nunca nos separaremos- dijo Momoko imitando la acción de él rubio

-Una promesa de que nuestra amistad será eterna- dijo Kaoru poniendo su mano sobre la de la pelirroja

-Una promesa de conexión entre los seis- dijo Butch imitando la acción de la azabache

-Una promesa de amor…- dijo Brick al último poniendo su mano encima de la de el pelinegro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dándoles a entender que comprendio todo lo de la promesa

-¡Si Viva Por Nosotros y Nuestra Amistad Sin Limite!- gritaron los 6 al mismo tiempo elevando sus manos

**~ Fin del Flash Back ~**

Pero…ese no es el principio de la historia…..Todo comienza en una hermosa tarde, cuando los chicos empezaron a…..

.

**Bueno, eso es todo, sé que no tuvo nada de ButchxKaoru pero es para crear suspenso y darle sentido a la historia, y si tampoco es esta la parte de interés de la historia, solo es un Flash Back, el siguiente capítulo ya tendrá más sentido, y hasta ahí les digo no quiero hacer spoiler xD**

**Saludos!**

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa!...gracias por los reviews, si lo sé, hubo errores ortográficos, pero es que esta máquina malvada me lo cambio, ahora si vallamos al principio de todo, jaja….sin más comencemos….**

**Disclaimer/Declaration: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la loca trama y el personaje Katakiarimoto (Kataki), y una que otra mala palabra (boludeces que dicen los boludos)

.

Los chicos empezaron a bajar las cosas del camión de mudanza.

-Boomer y yo acomodaremos las cosas, mientras Momoko y Brick limpian la casa y Kaoru junto con Butch bajan las cosas del camión- ordeno la de ojos azul claro

.

Butch y Kaoru terminaron de bajar las cosas y se fueron al patio trasero, Dios! el patio era hermoso.

Estaba cubierto de pasto de un hermoso color verde (el pasto era corto/podado), había muchos arbustos de rosas alrededor de todo el patio, en medio había una fuente de agua color blanca (encendida) y al lado de esta había una hermosa banca del mismo color que el de la fuente, con un estilo que pareciese que estuviera cubierta de rosas con los tallos entrelazados. Las bardas del patio estaban cubiertas por muchas y largas raíces y tallos de los arbustos de rosas.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y unas lámparas que habían en las paredes/bardas comenzaron a prenderse por sí solas (tenían un sistema de prenderse cuando se ocultara el sol y apagarse cuando este saliera).

Kaoru y Butch estaban agotados, pues quien no lo estaría con todo lo que habían empacado Momoko y Miyako, entonces decidieron sentarse en la banca.

-Cielos…Momoko y Miyako tienen muchas cosas- dijo Butch algo sorprendido y agotado

-See….pero tus hermanos que llevan, piedras o que!?, sus cajas sí que pesaban- dijo Kaoru en el mismo estado que Butch

En eso paso Miyako con una caja en las manos y los ve por la puerta-ventana (**N/A: **No se cómo se llaman esas puertas que son como ventanas gigantes) Boomer llega de la nada a donde esta Miyako para ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta que se le quedaba viendo a los azabaches

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio, no aguanto las ganas de saber en lo que pensaba su novia, futura esposa (**N/A:** Si claro ya le quiere proponer matrimonio y todavía ni le sale barba ^.^U)

-Nada…solo que…no sé porque no son novios, tan bien que se llevan, aparte de volada se les ve que se gustan entre si….solo míralos, parecen unos tortolitos…como niños pequeños enamorados- dijo viendo como jugaban los "verdecitos" a las venciditas o fuercitas (**N/A:** como le llamen en su país, pero acá es venciditas, la pelea de manos a ver quién es más fuerte)

-Ja ja, si, parecen esposos divorciados- rio Boomer al ver a los chicos

-See…ja ja, bueno hay que acomodar, ya estoy cansada y quiero acabar lo más pronto posible- dijo la de coletas

-No te preocupes, mira como soy mago- dijo confundiendo un poco a la rubia -¡Hey!- grito llamando la atención de Butch y Kaoru

-¿¡Eh!?- soltaron al unísono los ojiverdes

-Sí, ustedes par de tortolitos, ayúdenos a acomodar las cosas, después se pueden seguir haciendo "cariñitos"- dijo el pecoso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejando a ciertas personas más rojos que la gorra de Brick

-Arg! Cállate- gruño Butch, como si se tratase de un perro al que le quieren robar su hueso

-Sí, bueno, aparte nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte- dijo la azabache indigna

-Sí, pero Miya…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica lo jalo y se lo llevo a quien sabe dónde, lo más seguro que a regañarlo y a ponerlo a acomodar las cosas

-Bueno linda en que estábamos- dijo el ojiverde de una forma seductora

-Te he dicho más de mil ocho mil veces que no me digas así!- dijo con el ceño fruncido la azabache

-Sí, pero no te enojes. Mira, para que te calmes te contare una historia

-Sii!, amo las historias- dijo emocionada

-Las amas más que a mí- dijo burlonamente el chico

-Idiota…mejor me voy…- cuando la chica estaba a punto de irse una mano la jalo del brazo, evitando que esta se fuera

-NO, no te vallas, mira me portare bien- dijo Butch como niño chiquito

-Está bien, pero ya empieza a contar porque me aburro

-Okey- el chico le hizo una señal para que se sentara en la banca con él, a lo cual la chica obedecio -la historia trata de una familia, papá, mamá y su hija

-Me aburro- dijo en tono de suspiro la chica

-Oye…ni siquiera he empezado- respondió el chico

-Por eso…¬.¬

-U-_-, Bueno déjame contar de una puta vez la pishi historia!- grito exasperado el ojiverde

-Okey cálmate boludo, ya cuenta- dijo tratando de que el boludo, digo, Butch volviera a su estado normal

-Como te decía familia, bla, bla, familia, el papá era un tipo muy atractivo, de ojos verdes y delgados, piel pálida, un peinado como el mio…oh!, y se llamaba Butch. La mamá, era muy sexy y sensual de hermosos ojos orbes verdes, cabello negro como el de su esposo, su cabello era como el tuyo, de tez aperlada y pues…era una Diosa…- dijo suspirando y tirando baba el chico

-Aja, si,…y ¿cómo se llamaba la mama?- pregunto la morena

-Pues déjame terminar!- grito el chico -se llamaba Kaoru, la mamá de cuerpo sensual y sexy se llamaba Kaoru- repitió el chico en la cara de la chica

-Eres un maldito pervertido, Butch!- grito más roja que nada, se podría confundir con el rojo intenso de los ojos de Brick, para luego pegarle una buena cachetada en la cara del chico que se podría jurar que el golpe se hoyo por toda Nueva Saltadilla

-Ausshh….¿por qué el golpe?- pregunto, sobándose la mejilla

-¡Por pervertido!- grito la chica

-¿Pervertido?, pervertido de qué?, yo solo dije la verdad, mis ojos no me engañan yo se lo que veo- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica

-Assh!, eres muy modesto, ya deja de mirarme así, tienes cara de estúpido, ha no!, así ya es tu cara- dijo burlona la chica

-Sí, bueno, ignorare tu comentario y continuare la historia sin interrupciones- dijo el chico mirando a la azabache, para luego cerrar los ojos y continuar con su relato -Y por último su hija, ella era una niña algo solitaria, muy alegre por el día, su cabello era como el de sus padres, ojos como los de su madre, peinado como el de su padre, solo que ella tenía el cabello suelto, y su piel aperlada como la de su madre; pero ya que su madre era buena (heroína) y su padre malo (villano) ella tenía una maldición….

.

**Hasta ahí…**

**jeje, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso pero no crean que el nombre del título es por la niña, no, al contrario, es por Butch, claro lo dice la descripción….y ya no les hago más espoilers xD**

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?, dejen siquiera uno para saber su opinión, porque luego de que sirve que escriba si no les gusta…pero, bueh!, plisss…siquiera un review °O°**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lamento la demora enserio Gomen Na Sai es que he estado MUY ocupada y pues no he tenido tiempo, jeje, aparte me distraje un poco haciendo la portada de este fic, que pues probablemente todavía no este puesta xD**

**Bueno, sin más COMENZEMOS….**

**Disclaimer/Declaration: **Demashitaa! Powepuff Girls Z no me pertenece solo la loca trama y el personaje Katakiarimoto (kataki)

.

-Sí, bueno, ignorare tu cometario y continuare la historia sin interrupciones- dijo el chico mirando a la azabache, para luego cerrar los ojos y continuar con su relato -Y por último su hija, ella era niña algo solitaria, muy alegre por el día, su cabello era como el de sus padres, ojos como los de su madre, cabello peinado como el de su padre, solo que ella tenía el cabello suelto, y su piel aperlada como la de su madre; pero ya que su madre era buena (heroína) y su padre malo (villano) ella tenía una maldición….

-Oye como se llama la niña?- interrumpio el relato del azabache

-Se llamaba Katakiarimoto pero le dicen Kataki

-Okey, continua

-Como te había dicho anteriormente, ella muy alegre POR EL DIA, ósea que era buena de día, porque de noche era la asesina más buscada en todo Tokio, en pocas palabras ella era mala de noche- dijo con una lámpara encendida y apuntando hacia su cara y poniendo caras extrañas

-Es necesario eso?...¬.¬U- dijo viendo la lámpara

-Si- apago la lámpara -ahora cállate y déjame continuar- volvió a encender su lámpara

-Okey….. ¿Pero por qué era la asesina más buscada?...

-Pues simple…porque asesinaba sin razón alguna, con una estúpida sonrisa de medio lado…

-Aaaa….como tu sonrisa burlona que pones cada vez que me molestas- dijo arqueando una ceja

-Si algo parecida ^.^U

-¬.¬U, Bueno continua con tu historia ^.^

-Okey…un día o más bien noche…la pequeña niña intento matar a sus padres por haberla regañado, porque saco malas notas…

-Pues que le hicieron a la pobre niña para que se pusiera así?- pregunto interrumpiendo al chico nuevamente

-Le prohibieron usar por un mes la PC, la Tablet y el Cel…

-Estúpido…..- lo dijo en tono de suspiro la chica

-Qué!?, quien no se estresaría y enojaría por que le quitaran todo eso…

-Solo continua la historia -_-U

-Bien- pauso -entonces, sus padres no tuvieron otra opción que matar a su hija. La guerra a muerte había empezado….Kataki iba ganando…pero cuando la pequeña estaba a punto de matar a su madre, su padre llego por atrás y le quito el cuchillo con el cual iba a matar a la "esposa" de Butch o para ella su madre- rio picarón

-Arg…cállate…

-ja ja, ya, ya, me calmo- se calmó un poco, para luego proseguir con su historia -en que me quede?...ha! sí; entonces Butch le quito el cuchillo a su hija y se lo atravesó por la espalda…

Las últimas palabras de la niña fueron: "Me vengare, lo juro, mi espíritu no se ira hasta matarlos!..". Y como si la niña fuera adivina, paso lo que dijo; pues el alma o espíritu no se va por no haber hecho cosas importantes en su perra vida. El espíritu los intento matar, pero era en vano, sus ex padres eran aun jóvenes y agiles…

-¿Ex padres?- volvió a interrumpir la chica por centésima vez la historia con una pregunta

-Pues sí, la niña ya había muerto lo que por hecho sus padres ya no eran sus padres- dijo el chico como "soy el listo más burro"

-Haaa…..ya veo- expreso la chica -Okey, continua

-Okey, en que me quede… ah sí!, amm…agiles blah, blah, y no los logro matar, se dice que aun en día o más bien noche los sique persiguiendo…- finalizo por fin la historia el chico con voz de narrador melodramático

-Okey… tu historia es más estúpida que tú, bueno no, tu eres más estúpido que nada…- dijo con simpleza

-Sí, okey, soy estúpido, ¿feliz?-dijo lo más rápido y sarcástico posible

-Sí, muy feliz….- dice sarcásticamente -Es que, enserio tu historia es muy estúpida, como es posible que los esté persiguiendo un fantasma, si la historia ni siquiera es real, aparte de que me usaste como uno de tus personajes, y, mírame, ¿acaso me persigue un fantasma?-dice cruelmente

-Mmm….no…

-Lo vez, tu historia es muy absurda

-¡Bueno ya basta de insultarme!- dice ya hecho una furia

-Pero si no te estoy diciendo nada, lo que estoy diciendo es para la historia no para ti- dijo retadoramente

-Arg!...mejor lárgate- gruño el chico

-Bueno…entonces ya me voy- dijo la chica parándose de la banca

-¡No!- exclamo con un leve sonrojo, tomando la muñeca de la ojiverde -amm…n-no, no te vallas. Quédate otro rato…

-¡Suéltame, idiota!- grito forcejeando, para soltarse del agarre de azabache

-No, hasta que me digas si te podrías quedar otro rato- dijo forzando más su agarre al brazo de la de ojos esmeralda

-En ese caso….NO

-Pero…- fue interrumpido

-Dije no y se acabó. Ahora suelta-a..ame..e..e- dijo algo asombrada y, intimidada a la vez, con un tick en el ojo y apuntando con su dedo índice lo que estaba viendo

-Kaoru? Qué tienes?...- el chico voltio la mirada hacia donde estaba viendo la chica, y de tanto asombro dejo caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo, con los ojos como platos

¿Qué era lo que los tenía tan impactados?, pues, estaban viendo a Kataki, si, Kataki, la fantasma de la historia que invento el chico de cabello azabache; la fantasma que quería matar a sus padres . Kaoru pego un grito y se abrazó de Butch, sacándole un leve sonrojo a este.

-Le sigues teniendo miedo a los fantasmas ¬.¬U- dijo burlescamente, aun con ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-Arg….cállate- dijo dejando de abrazar al pelinegro -aunque debo admitir que tiene muy buenos gráficos

-¿Gráficos?- pregunto el chico

-Sí, gráficos, cómo es posible que hallas hecho todo esto solo para jugarme una broma- dijo la chica sorprendida

-¿Br-broma?- titubeo el chico con algo de nerviosismo -yo no te he jugado ninguna broma

-Ja ja, que gracioso; acaso crees que me voy a creer eso de que no es una broma…

-Pero si te digo la verdad!- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia -acaso te he mentido alguna vez

-Pues….no...pero…..- la chica pensó lo que iba a decir y…- HE!, ¡dices que es real!- grito alarmada

-Si…amm….no vayas a….- demasiado tarde…la chica ya había colapsado en un ataque de desesperación

-¡AAAAAA!...- pego un gran grito la chica, que lo más seguro es que se halla oído por todo el mundo (**N/A:** Ok, creo que exagere xD)

-**¡Lengua de Brujo!**\- salieron gritando de la nada un rubio y un pelirrojo seguidos de una ojiazul y una ojirrosa

El clima ahí era como si hubiera una tormenta, pues había mucho viento gracias a cierta fantasma que estaba saliendo de un portal en forma de remolino

-¿**Lengua de Brujo**?- preguntaron al unísono las tres chicas {Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru}

.

**Hasta ahí….jeje, yo claramente dije que los dejaría en suspenso, creo, no recuerdo bien** **xD**

**Bueno….me vuelvo a disculpar; enserio lo lamento mucho, pero, es que…arg….tuve tres malditas semanas de exámenes y justamente la última semana de exámenes me quitaron mi PC (TT^TT la vida me odia) y no me la regresaron hasta el lunes, pero ese día salí, el martes me pusieron a ayudar en no seque y pss…hoy miércoles, también salí y no me quedo de otra que escribir en la noche ¬¬**

**Pero…Ya salí de vacaciones….oh, sí!...ya podré escribir más seguido :DD**

**Y pues conforme vaya avanzando la historia los capítulos van a ir más largos 7u7 así que… espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**Saludos! ;D**

**Se que no merezco reviews, pero si quieren pueden dejar uno (eso es a su criterio)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa!….lamento mucho la demora, abajo les diré porque tarde, GOMEN NA SAI! TT^TT, bueno ahora sí, comencemos….**

**.**

**Disclaimer/Declaration:** Demashitaa! Power puff Girls no me pertenece, solo la loca y psicópata trama y el personaje Katakiarimoto (Kataki)

.

-¿**Lengua de Brujo**?- preguntaron al unísono las tres chicas {Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru}

**~Flash Back~**

Tres chicos se encontraban corriendo a morir, trataban de huir de un viejo barbón que tenía una extraña vara negra.

-¡CORRAN!- grito el moreno.

-¡Estúpido!, ¿¡Por qué demonios insultaste a la hija del anciano en esa estúpida historia!?- le grito el pelirrojo al ojiverde en un tono de regaño.

-Simple!, me cae muy mal esa tonta!- exclamo -aparte de que no tenía otra idea para hacer mi trabajo de literatura. No tengo la culpa de que mi mente sea tan…tan…¿abierta?- dijo indigno y algo dudoso sin dejar de correr.

-Entiendo que te caiga mal y todo eso, pero….- pauso para pensar lo que iba a decir -¡No era necesario que le digieras ZORRA!- esta vez el que regaño a Butch fue el rubio gritando con exageración lo que dijo y aumentando el ritmo de su corrida.

El viejo feo y barbón alcanzo a los chicos, y con un conjuro hizo que las nubes se tornaran grises y varios rayos desprendieran de esta junto con algunos truenos. Los rayos que salían se acumulaban en la vara del barbón, haciendo que los pelos de este se pararan, así como en las películas de brujos de cuando lanzan hechizos, sus pelos se paran; si ubican maso menos como. Si, ok, continuemos….

-¡YO TE MALDIGO, COMO UN MALDITO, LENGUA DE BRUJO!- grito el viejo con una enorme aura negra, lanzándole un rayo de su vara hacía Butch, después de eso el barbón desapareció entre la neblina…..

-¡WAAAA…- grito el azabache antes de que el rayo le cayera en la boca, para después tragarlo.

-¡Butch!- gritaron al unísono un ojiazul y pelinaranja.

-¿Mande?- dijo con simpleza

-Butch, viejo, estas bien?- pregunto el rubio

-Pues sí, claro que estoy bien, porqué preguntas?- respondió el ojiverde con otra pregunta

-¡¿Cómo que porqué pregunto?!- dijo el de ojos azules en forma de regaño -en primera: desde cuando tienes modales y contestas con un "mande"

-Y en segunda: TE LANZO UN HECHIZO UN VIEJO, LOCO, PSICÓPATA!- grito alarmado el de gorra roja

-Oh!, muy cierto. Bueno, primero: yo puedo hablar como se me de mi rechingada gana- dijo con el ceño relajado -y en segundo: no sentí nada cuando ese viejo me lanzo sus rayitos raros; pensé que moriría o algo por el estilo, pero no, no me paso nada- dijo extrañado -Eso… eso fue raro….

-Okey, okey, Butch está bien, ya volvió a ser el mismo mal educado y contestón de siempre- dijo Boomer ignorando lo último que dijo el azabache, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Brick

-Idiota…. Eso no importa Boomer- dijo el pelirrojo -Entonces, Butch, dices que no te dolió el impacto del rayo, hechizo o lo que sea esa cosa que cayó en tu boca?- pregunto a él pelinegro ignorando por completo los pequeños quejidos de dolor de su hermano pecoso.

-Sí, que extraño ¿no?- dijo Butch.

-Sí, muy extraño….- dijo en un casi susurro -debemos averiguar qué es lo que hace ese hechizo y porque no te afecto en lo más mínimo- dijo Brick algo pensativo.

-Quizás es el conjuro o hechizo, lo que sea, aún no ha hecho efecto en el- dijo el ojiazul, por primera vez decía algo que no fuera estúpido e insensato.

-Sí, puede que tengas raz-….- no pudo terminar de hablar el de ojos color sangre ya que su _queridísimo _hermano rubio lo interrumpió.

-Y cuando el _ hechiconjuro_ haga efecto, Butch se convertirá en un _vampilobo _come mocos, volador, que matara a todo ser viviente que se le ponga enfrente para sacarle los mocos y luego se ira volando dejando un rastro de mocos- el chico tembló un poco asqueado -jeje, eso sería asqueroso, NO, definitivamente no, que asco tener un hermano come mocos, y que los embarre por donde sea, no, giu, wakala- en definitivo, Boomer la cago diciendo esa estupidez, por primera vez en su vida había dicho algo sensato, pero el "maravilloso" Boomer tenía que cagarla diciendo eso.

-Hay Boomer, si serás- dijo Brick con una cara como esta (-_-U)

-¡Me las vas a pagar rubio oxigenado, yo no soy ningún come mocos, de esta no te salvas!…-dijo el azabache con una furia de los mil demonios. Quizá él se saque los mocos, se los aviente a "_Las Supertontas Z_", moleste a sus hermanos de que se los embarrara en la cara si no le dan lo que él quiere; pero nunca jamás de los jamases… se los llegaría a comer.

-Jeje, B-bro, ca-cálmate, no t-te a-alteres, ¿sí?, no era e-enserio lo q-que dije- dijo nervioso él rubio al ver que su hermano hizo caso omiso a lo que él dijo, se alteró, y con la cara de loco psicópata que tenía el ojiverde no ayudaba mucho a relejarse.

-Jeje….si, claro- dijo sarcásticamente y con una voz algo-_muy_-perturbadora

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

-Y ahora que diga algo que hable sobre una persona, se vuelve realidad- termino el pelirrojo.

-Eso explica todo ¬.¬U- dijo la ojirosa

-Si…. Pero, ¿Cómo supieron eso de que cuando dice algo de una persona se hace realidad?- pregunto la ojos zafiro sin comprender.

-Pues….- empezó el rubio.

**~Flash Back~**

**Prov. Boomer**

Era una horrible mañana…. Brick estaba todo histérico porque no encontraba su gorra, Butch trataba de hacer la tarea que no había hecho el día anterior: La tarea de literatura. La de la historia esa. Pues la que hizo de la niñata-zorra…. No se la valieron; pues era un insulto para la chica y a la maestra no le gustó mucho así que digamos…. Así que la tuvo que volver a hacer.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela (después de que Brick encontrara su gorra y que Butch terminara su tarea: cosa que no paso, se nos iba a hacer tarde, y lo dejamos, él se enojó y olvido su tarea; la tenía a medias pero, al menos la podía terminar en el salón, pero a el muy menso se le olvido por su pequeño berrinche de "¿por qué se van sin mí?" ¬_¬)

Todavía no tocaba el timbre, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos en ese momento, pero el grandísimo idiota de Butch nos puso a ayudarle en un plan que tenía para engañar a la maestra… -_-U

-Bien este es el plan….- sip, mi patético hermano irresponsable -Boomer, tú le dirás a la maestra que Brick se robó mi tarea. Brick tu correrás por los pasillos de la escuela fingiendo que llevas mi tarea en tú mano; mientras yo hago la tarea en el salón. ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo….- dijimos Brick y yo al mismo tiempo…. Y para sorpresa de los dos, algo empezó a brillar en la mano de Brick, algo blanco al parecer, Brick y yo estábamos con una cara como esta "O_O" y Butch con una como esta " °-°…. °O° "

-¿Qué es eso Brick?- pregunte aun asombrado.

-Tengo cara de que lo sé?- me respondió de una mala forma.

-Mph….- Butch no dijo nada, lo más seguro es que estuviera meditando en que era eso o simplemente ya lo sabía, pero no lo diría, y yo como buen hermano quería saber en qué pensaba (**A/N: **que chismoso xD)

-¿Qué pasa, Bro?- pregunté, tenía que saberlo, quería saber que era lo que pasaba, y a decir verdad, es raro que Brick no haya dicho algo, solo por que casi nunca digo un buen comentario sobre un tema, creen que no puedo ayudar.. Es porque soy rubio, ¿verdad? TT^TT… que racistas son…. :c

-Y si ese… ese es el efecto del hechizo?- aportó Brick.

-Tal vez….- apoyo Butch.

-Jum…. Entonces eso significa que ya tienes tarea y no tendremos que hacer tu plan patético que nos pusiste- dije con un dedo sobe mi barbilla, en un gesto pensativo.

-Eh?... Mi tarea?- pregunto confundido Butch.

-Si…. Tal parece que esa es tu tarea- dije apuntando la hoja blanca con letras que estaba en la mano de Brick

-Ohh!... a eso se refería el brujo ese- dijo mi hermano pelirrojo confundiendo a mi hermano ojiverde y a mí; el al notar nuestras caras de confusión relajo el ceño y nos empezó a explicar… -Miren… el viejo dijo "_Lengua de Brujo_", cosa que significa….

Lengua: trató de decir… Lo que diga. las palabras que diga; las palabras que diga, pues! ¬¬*

Brujo: lo que diga se hará realidad, es como si digiera una clase de conjuro para que lo que diga sea verdad y no mentira….- dijo sabiamente mi hermano, a veces pienso que es el mejor hermano del mudo *u* al menos él no me quiere matar por decirle "_vampilobo come mocos_" ¬-¬U

-Ohh…. Que sabio eres Brick, pero no me importa, ya tengo mi tarea- dijo Butch quitándole la hoja a Brick, girándose sobre sus talones para después irse a su salón de clase.

-Oh, no!, tú no te vas- dijo Brick jalándolo de la camiseta -debes cuidar lo que dices, nadie debe saber lo del hechizo- le susurró al oído de forma amenazante

-_Hechiconjuro_\- lo corregí y se me quedaron viendo con una cara de: "¿Enserio, Boomer?".

-Sí, lo que sea- dijo Butch rodando los ojos.

-No cuentes la historia, dile a la maestra que estas ronco o no sé, invéntate algo, pero no digas nada o al menos cosas que no sean reales…- el ojirrojo volvió a susurrar amenazadoramente.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

-Oh!, ya veo…. Eso explica mejor las cosas- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.

-Si... Y todo esto esta pasando por el grandísimo idiota de Butch. Ahora esta maldito y no sabemos cómo romper la maldición- dijo el rubio.

-Bueno… corremos, me insultan o se mueren- dijo el susodicho interrumpiendo todo el drama de los demás.

-Pues yo corro!- dijo Kaoru, para después irse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, de hecho estaba en una situación parecida, pues un fantasma endemoniado quería matarla, y con el miedo que ella les tiene, pues, casi desfallece en ese preciso momento.

-Yo te sigo!- dijo el azabache corriendo como Kaoru.

-Entonces nosotros qué hacemos Brick?- pregunto el pecoso.

-Nosotros los seguiremos en el auto para ver en que podemos ayudar- dijo el de orbes carmesí.

-Está bien- dijeron todos a acepción de Brick al unísono, para después subir al auto.

Los asientos eran así: Brick conductor, Momoko copiloto, Boomer y Miyako en los asientos traseros. (**N/A:** Se olvidan de que tienen super poderes y pueden volar, "Genius")

En otra parte de Nueva Saltadilla, Tokio se encontraban corriendo a muerte dos azabaches (**N/A:** También se olvidan de que pueden volar "Dubble Genius")

-Aaahhh…!- grito la ojiverde.

.

**Bueeenooo… hasta ahí lo dejare, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… y por ultimo me disculpo por estar tan ausente… de veras lo siento… fueron casi dos meses… bueno no exagero tanto, fue mes y medio o bueno.. mucho tiempo xD, es que bueno.. tuve exámenes… sip, todo este tiempo de ausencia tuve exámenes, ni un descanso… puro estudio, exámenes… y como eran ya los semifinales y los finales, pss menos tiempo tuve de escribir… y creo que dije mucho la palabra "exámenes" xDD….pero no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo habrá GORE… siihhh!… GORE!... bueno les dejo de hacer Spoilers, y nos leemos luego…**

**Chau, chau…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
